


After The Bus Left

by 200percent_inlove



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Day6 and RV deserve tons of love!!, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love, Jae is being an idiot, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Wendy is my muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/200percent_inlove/pseuds/200percent_inlove
Summary: Brian is being a complete asshole, Wonpil suggests that I watch ‘Descendants of the Sun’ for inspiration, Dowoon and Sungjin don’t exactly care because they’re both hanging out with their somes, I start questioning my life decisions and Wendy reprimands me for performing dangerous activities in exchange for the most memorable kiss she will ever have with a boy – in this life, and the next.





	After The Bus Left

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I legit feel as if Wendy is my muse for writing fan-fics. Tell me she isn't just the most shippable person out there - actually, I would like to think all of RV are LOL. Recently, I fell in love with Day6 - especially Jae, and I just feel like Wendy would be perfect for him (Or Young K, either one): They're both hilarious, witty and equally talented. And when I saw the episode of RV on ASC with Jae hosting and jamming out to Rookie when they danced, well, how could I help myself? I haven't written in the first-person perspective in awhile, but I hope you all enjoy. There might be a few sarcastic jabs interwoven throughout this story, but I promise you I mean no harm by them and nor am I attacking the fandom/band/country (LOL).

Park Jaehyung. What a name. What a God damn fuckin’ name. Such brilliance in just three simple syllables. My parents didn’t even bother christening me with the typical English male names that were used presumably for Asians, joining the impossibly large legion of Kevin(s), Phillip/Philip(s) or Samuel(s) that existed in this world. According to my mother, the characters of my Korean name meant ‘to slaughter smoothly’. In short, that translated to 21st century lingo of ‘Bitch, I’m out to slay’.

Which is partially true. Personally speaking, I didn’t really prefer people calling me by my full name. I preferred something simple, yet impactful that left people trembling in their shoes. My goal hasn’t been achieved yet, because nobody ever takes me seriously but I’m getting there. Sort of. But not really.    

So, people call me Jae. Even better than the former. One syllable. Meaningful. Strong. Powerful.

“Are you day-dreaming about wanting to conquer the world as President Jae again!? Hurry it up in there!”  Rude awakening. But then again, I can’t argue with Sungjin. I was doing something that involved my name - instead, I’ve been sitting on the toilet seat with my phone opened to the Notes application for fifteen minutes straight now, attempting to think up a proper ship name for me and my girlfriend.

“I’m trying to take a shit right now!” is what I yell back. I can hear Sungjin letting out a groan of annoyance, and I only smirk once I hear footsteps pattering farther and farther away from the bathroom door.  

 _Sort-of_ girlfriend, is what Brian would say to correct me because he’s an entitled douchebag. But it’s because of the very fact that Brian’s an entitled douchebag whom knows how to roast and insult me in the beautiful language of Kornglish so I couldn’t understand some of the things that he said, I can’t give more than two shits about it – which is a lot, especially for me.    

Son Seung-Hwan. She also goes by Wendy. My ‘sort-of’ girlfriend. Technically speaking. We met a few months ago on a show that I was acting as the MC for, After School Club. You see, it’s not a strange anecdote as to how we started dating casually – or, ‘some-ing’. I was a casual stan for Red Velvet, and because I’m a visual creature at heart, I jump pretty quickly amongst my biases. When I saw Happiness, I found Joy’s green ombre-ish hair and her pretty smile adorably attractive. Then, Be Natural came along and Seulgi seduced me with that long ponytail of hers because “ _oh shit, girl, I would let you choke me with that”_.  Ice-Cream Cake _wasn’t_ too bad – Yeri, the new addition, was completely out of my league for being 7 years younger than me. Dumb, Dumb put Irene in a jersey and knee-high socks for one of their comeback stages, and oh, my God, I fell in love right then and there.

So you see, it wasn’t that hard for me to become committed to a girl group in Korea. I became a ReVeluv. Pretty makes me a happy camper. And Red Velvet was filled with pretty girls. Simple logic. 

But man, I absolutely loathed Rookie. Like, what the fuck was that mess of an arrangement. And I’m extremely apologetic for saying this, but the lack of enunciation for ‘R’ and having it replaced with ‘L’ to make it ‘Lookie, lookie’ drove me to insanity. The only saving grace, in my opinion, was Wendy – 2:17 in the song, search it up.

Okay, no, you know what? I’ll tell you: “ _Olhji, olhji, boy, ha!_ ”

It’s impossible for me to describe how I feel when I hear it, but holy shit, she was adorable when she said it in the song, she was adorable when she danced it and she’s still adorable even after they moved on from that era into Red Flavour. Did I mention that she’s adorable?

Alright, so in any case, on the day of their guesting on ASC, I gathered up all of my courage and knocked on their door after their interview was over. When they performed their dance segments, I couldn’t focus on anything else other than her. Her laugh was so infectious, especially the way that her eyes squinted every time she did that part.

Man, I sound sappy.

I get to their room, only to find that Wendy was there. The others were in hiding – or possibly going to the washroom as a group because that’s what girls do. I knew that she was from Canada, so her being nice was just stereotypical Canadian behaviour – y’know, nothing out of the ordinary. But the very fact that she had a wonderfully sweet personality beneath that beautiful exterior of hers, and how she brought out the best of her introverted members during their segment just made it impossible for me to not ask for her phone number.

(And that she told me personally that ‘I Wait’ was her favourite song, and that she couldn’t wait for the rest of our releases for 2017, encouraging me with a wink and a ‘Jae, fighting!’. Ugh, my heart.)

Text messages and late-night phone calls soon became our norm. Then, one date became several more within the six months after I got her number. Okay, yeah, our schedules didn’t allow us to meet up as much as I had wanted – but especially with what happened after Junhyeok's departure, I knew I had to be careful to ensure I didn’t jeopardize my and Wendys’ budding careers. I didn’t mention anything about going steady yet, and nor did she ask that terrifying question of “What are we?” – we hadn’t kissed yet, and nor did we hold hands in public because uh, hello? Public settings. But I think that’s also what’s holding the both of us back: The lack of initiative. To be honest, I don’t even know if Wendy, for sure, likes me. Amber, being a wonderful wing-woman, tried to get her drunk on the day of her birthday party – only to fail and have her mumble incoherent things like, “Jae”, “weirdo”, “strange” and “cute”. Things don’t look _too_ hot for me, does it?

So, here we are now – just entering the beginning of humid August and my hair is frizzing up like crazy, thanks to global warming. Wendy’s promotions for Red Flavour are almost ending, which means we’ll be meeting up again soon. And I think it’s time for me to _actually_ ask her out. To be my official girlfriend. At least that’s what my older sister says. “Get your ass on that shit, before you come back for a visit because I want to tell my friends that my brother is dating THE Wendy Son from Red Velvet!” I’m planning on popping the question by asking if she would prefer our hashtag to be #JaeDy or #WenHyung. I think that’d be a hilarious, yet smooth tactic.

“I don’t think either name is going to work!” A voice yells outside.

“…What?!”

“You asked that question out loud, you idiot! Now, stop day-dreaming, get out of the washroom and for the love of God and all things holy, clean up your dishes!”

Fuck Brian Kang.

* * *

 “I didn’t ask for your opinion,” I retort after suffering a torturous five minutes of having all four members laughing hysterically. On the plus side, I’ve gotten three votes for JaeDy, whilst Brian – and his poor taste – prefers the other. 

Brian looks rather unamused. He’s just sitting on the couch, tuning his guitar while the others surround me with excitement. “You’re going to be the first one in our band who gets a girlfriend.” Sungjin huffs, looking a little disappointed. “I’m jealous!”

I scratch the back of my head awkwardly. “Uh, no need.” Because frankly, I didn’t even know for sure if she was still interested – or, I shudder at the thought if I had completely missed my chance and was now stuck in the dreaded “Friend Zone”. “Okay, guys, honestly – “

Brian snorts like a hog rolling around in the mud. “I thought you weren’t going to consult us on anything in regards to your oh-so-private romantic affairs, Jae. Since after all,”

“You’re so very wonderful at wooing members of the opposite sex.” Dowoon finishes, setting down a plate of fruit on our coffee table. I only stare at the both of them, bemused.

“Fuck y’all.”

“Okay, but seriously, why is it taking you so long to ask her out?” Sungjin asks curiously. “Are you just _shy_?”

“Yo, yo, yo. Hol’up,” I warn, holding up my hands in defense. “Shy and Jae are not words that mesh together!”

“Maybe not with platonic friends,” Dowoon points out, stuffing his face. “But in front of pretty girls that you like? We’ve seen it. You turn a complete 360, act completely rigid and – “ He arranges his face into a perplexed expression as if he were thinking up the answers to life’s most philosophical questions. “What’s that word?”

“Weird. Abnormal. Someone whom loses all touch with reality.” Brian says. Man, I hate this guy so much.

“Okay, then,” I grumble, grumpier than I’ve ever been, putting that dwarf from Snow White to shame. “If I’m so ‘quote on quote’ _weird_ , then give me advice on what to do.”

All four of them are uncomfortably silent. At least for a good five minutes. And I’m sitting here, just drumming my fingers against my thigh impatiently. “Well?” I demand. “I’m waiting!”

I look at Dowoon. “Got nothing. Except,” He looks down at his wristwatch, gasping. “I’m supposed to go to the JYP Building to meet up with Ah-Yeon.” He deserts and abandons me during my time in need to enjoy his musical rendezvous. I sigh.

Sungjin avoids looking at me in the eyes. Instead, he only tosses me a USB from his pocket, gets up from the floor and says, “I hear Song Joong-Ki plays a pretty likable character in DoTS. Maybe you should learn from him?” Wow, that was absolutely useless. At the very least, it wasn’t porn, thank heavens.

Don’t even bother with Wonpil. “Zip.” Where did he even learn ‘ _zip_ ’ from?

Pointing accusingly, I say, “Aren’t you in a ‘some’ with Na-Yeonnie right now?!” The notification of a text message pings on his phone, and he hurries into his room, closing the door behind him for privacy.

Leaving me to consult the expertise of the one person that I didn’t want to ask. But here he is, spewing bullshit from his ass.

“Take it from me, Jae, who has dated many girls while he was in Canada,” Brian begins, strumming a melody that made absolutely no harmonic sense. “Canadians are overly friendly, beautiful people who are easily impressed. Take Wendy out on an impressive date that shows off your best qualities, and you’ll be golden.”

I wrinkle my nose, slightly appalled. “Is that a diss you just made to your ex-neighbours?” I grin maliciously. “And yourself?”

“That’s not the point!”

Later that night, I plug Sungjin’s USB into my laptop and open up Episode 12 – because according to our dormitory’s drama expert, it was the best one.

If Wendy has expectations for me to save her from a bomb, look extremely cool while shooting a gun at my enemies and make it out alive, I’m sorry to say that that’s not happening. I’ll be shot first before I even make it into the building.

* * *

Even though Wendy tells me that she’s busily preparing for her solo performances at Red Velvet’s first concert (To which I’ve been giving free tickets for, which is awesome), she still suggests to make plans the week after she’s finished. I ask if she’s going to be tired, and that she should be resting more with all things considered, but she only replies with a smiley emoji and a, “I’ve been looking forward to seeing you, Jae. Memes just aren’t going to make the cut, I’m afraid.”

I haven’t even dated her yet, but God damn, I’m already imagining the memes I’m going to insert into our PowerPoint presentation during our wedding reception, being like, “This is what I captured her heart with”, and “I sent this to her after we kissed”. I’m so lame.

We make plans together, which is one thing I really appreciate about her. Instead of not knowing where to go, or what to do (Like that Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams “The Notebook” meme, where they have a heated exchange of not knowing what she wants), she’ll pick one thing and let me pick the other to ensure it’s fair. Ever the clever Wendy.

So, we arrange to go get _patbingsu_ late at night. We’ll take some photos together, because her visuals combined with my handsomeness is the equivalent to the striking visuals of the Song-Song Couple. Or, an amateur version of them. Maybe we’ll watch a movie here and there. Or, if she doesn’t want to watch a movie because there’s nothing good to watch, we’ll go to the park. And that’s when I’ll drop a bomb, confessing my feelings at exactly midnight because yo boy got good timing after a romantic stroll underneath that moonlight jazz. And if all plays out well, I’ll have my own storybook happy ending to make the rest of the Day6 members envious. Mostly Brian.

 _Especially_ Brian.

* * *

It’s Saturday evening of our fifth date. But I’ve already managed to fuck it up.

I can’t blame Brian this time. Because he wasn’t even in the dormitory to begin with – he’s been in the recording studio since last night.

It was because of my phone. More specifically, my alarm.

I have this awfully strange habit of watching ASMR videos, especially the ones that include slime. Because it is one of my ultimate goals in life to also have an ASMR channel – aside from my vlogging one – and co-host it with Wendy. I know, my relationship goals are so soft and fluffy.

But, me being Jae and careless, I slept with my headphones on, listening to the sounds of crunchy slimes with only 10% battery left on my phone after I got back to the dormitory for an afternoon nap before I had to meet up with her. Which I had also set the alarm for at promptly 6:45, so I could meet her in Itaewon at 7:30. You can clearly see how the rest of this played out.   

So, here I am, trying to stuff mismatched socks onto my foot – almost an hour late. Thank fuck for Wonpil’s fast charger; I’m already at 50% within twenty minutes. I stuff all of my belongings into my bag, pull on a random hoodie and jeans and shoes that work with any ensemble and switch my phone on, mumbling a quick prayer that Wendy wasn’t too furious with me.

* * *

She’s pissed. I can feel it through her stream of messages.

 _Wendy :)_ _  
7:32 PM_    

_Hey, I’m here! I’ll be sitting near one of the benches at the station._

Girl be prompt, yo.

_7:50 PM_

_Haha, I’m guessing you’re going to be late?_

_8:01 PM_

_Possibly overslept from napping?_

I palm myself in embarrassment. Yes, I did.

_8:23 PM_

_Park Jae-Hyung. It’s almost been one hour; it’s thirty-one degrees outside at this time and I’ve already been hit on three times within that time span. Hurry up!_

Who dares. Imma fight 'em.

_8:31 PM_

_You make me sad. :(_

Sorry, Wendy. :(

_8:40 PM_

_Correction. Sangry._

Shit. I'm in love. Find me another girl who knows this term - I dare ya.

“I’m here, I’m here!” I call out, panting for air as soon as I make it out of the station in record time. I have beads of sweat dripping down my forehead, and I’m pretty certain I look like a perspiring soju bottle right now (Especially since I’m wearing green). But contrary to my original belief, Wendy looks more relieved than furious. She’s wearing something simple, but like most people say, it’s the person that makes the outfit look good. And goodness, she certainly does.

“There you are!” And automatically, she snakes her thin arms around my middle for a bone-crushing hug. She looks up at me and flicks me in the forehead. I’m not going to complain; I deserved that. “I was so worried about you. I thought you got into an accident or something while on the way here. I tried calling Brian, as well as Wonpil and Dowoon but they – “

“H-huh? I interrupt cautiously. “Y-you have their numbers?”

She gives me a ‘Really, Jae?’ look. “Inkigayo,” She states squarely. “We’re friends.”

Ah. Right. I’m being stupid.

“Anyway, I’m really happy to see you,” Wendy says, swinging my arm excitedly. Gosh, she’s so cute. “Did you pick the place for _bingsu_?”

“Yeah, I did! Let’s get it!”

Is it just me, or is there something really heart-fluttering about the way the person you like holds your hand? And how their fingers just mould into the spaces between your own so perfectly? And how her long, light-brown hair looks even better tied up into a ponytail? I feel like the male counterpart in one of those fancy-schmancy travel photos by that couple. Am I strange for saying I want to do the same thing with her one day?

Gosh, Wendy is turning me into one hell of an old sappy grandpa.

* * *

Because she selected having _bingsu_ , she tells me to pick the flavour. “So, if I pick green tea, would you hold that against me?” I ask as I examine the menu.

“I’d like anything you’d like, Jae.” She says, smiling at me.

Bless her heart.

“Like, I think it’s okay to eat a lot of this,” I say with a mouthful of rice cake and red bean. “It’s literally just flavoured ice.”

“Just wait until your pants don’t fit, and you come crying to me about how you need to use your lunch money for proper-fitting jeans.” 

The thing about hanging out with Wendy is that she doesn’t adopt just one particular label. You could say she’s a girlfriend, given how sensitive and caring she was whenever she listened so intently to what I had to say about my life.

“Sometimes, I wonder if I made the right choice of coming to Korea. Like, the K-Pop industry is so tough. How do you even get through it, especially being a girl in this type of cut-throat industry where you’re always scrutinized by the public?”

“Well,” She takes a sip of her water, looking thoughtful. “Sure. It’s difficult. And yeah, you’re right. We always have to look prim, proper and smiling – if we look tired, we’re criticized for not putting enough effort. And if we over-exaggerate things on shows, we get called out for being too much for the public. But, we both sacrificed a lot of things to get to this point in our lives, haven’t we? Music is what we both love. And the very fact that we get to partake in an industry that allows us to do things that we do best, I think that’s what helps me get through the criticisms, no matter how minuscule or huge they may be.” She tilts her head to the side and continues, “If we give up now, it would’ve been all for nothing.”

She’s insightful, too, so I could ask her for advice for problems that I had.

“Sungjin and I sometimes don’t see eye to eye on a lot of things, especially when it comes to composing. I feel bad for making the guys choose – because Brian will take my side, while Dowoon would fight me with Sungjin and Wonpil’s stuck in the middle. I want to resolve our rifts peacefully.”

“I’m just suggesting, do you think it might be because your Korean still isn’t that great that you misinterpret things that Sungjin says? He’s _such_ a nice guy.”

I cringe. And it shows, visually.

“Not as nice as you.”

Much better. I relax.

“Try to see things from his perspective. Put yourself in his shoes. Ask yourself, what would I do if I were Sungjin? It’s hard to be empathetic with people that you disagree with, but, try, okay? Do you think I feel great when Seulgi pushes my buttons on how I’m always a beat slow when we have dance practice?”

“Well, you’re talking to the Dance King himself, so I wouldn’t know. Ask Brian. I think he knows.”

Her laugh might end up becoming my favourite sound in this world. Or, the second favourite. First are still the slimes.

But, she also knows how to have fun, laugh herself silly and mock me when I accidentally pushed a pull door. So, she was also a best friend as well.

“It’s just over there.”

“Have you been here before?”

“Yeah, Dowoon took me when it was his birthday. I have some recommendations, but I doubt our stomach capacities are huge enough to eat them all.”

“That’s okay. There’s always next time.” I can’t help but flash my grin. Next time means she wants to see me again. Which means she _must_ have some type of liking towards me, right? I’m too deep in my own gleeful thoughts that I didn’t even notice the pull sign on the door. “Eh? Is it locked?”

“Jae.” She heaves a sigh. “It’s not a _push_ door. Are you sure you can tell your left from your right?”

Ouch. But I loved it.

I wonder what she thought of me? Maybe I’ll ask her another day.

Wendy didn’t want to watch a movie. Thank goodness – because neither did I, and I didn’t want to spend what precious time we had together sitting in silence watching people make out uncomfortably before the two of us. So instead, we decide to hit up Deoksugung Stonewall Walkway. A little cliché, since most couples decide to come here after the hit drama, Goblin. But tonight, it was a little different. For the most part, it was deserted and secluded, allowing us to be as loud as we wanted without disturbing the other visitors. And here, I finally take the initiative to hold her hand. All me – nothing by her. She looks down at our intertwined hands, back up at me and then straight ahead. But from the corner of my eyes, I can see a faint, rosy-coloured blush on her cheeks.

“Pink looks good on you. Wear it more often.”

“You know I don’t wear blush, Jae.”

“How about going au naturel?”

“Then, you’re going to have to be more involved if you want that to happen, Jae. Things don’t come easily.”

Bless Wendy and her wit.

* * *

 

There’s something really uncanny about how when you’re walking with someone, your footsteps end up synching with each other. I’ve read somewhere that when it happens, it means that we share a deeper connection with one another than we actually believe.

Just kidding. I just made that up.

Regardless, we’ve talked about everything that we wanted to within the three hours that we have. It might’ve been a little short for you normal folks out there, but for a K-pop idol, any time with your supposed girlfriend is still valuable. She’s a natural conversationalist – I really liked that about her. We’re at her bus station now, and when she gets on the 89, I’ll be getting on the 95 ten minutes after she leaves. It’s now or never.

 And that was when I decide to swallow that horrible lump of fear in the base of my throat, and confront the terrifyingly huge problem in front of me.

“Hey, Wendy.” My voice seems a little high-pitched than usual.

“Yeah?”

“So,” I rub my hands together in nervousness, laughing a little. “I don’t want to beat around the bush. You know that’s not my thing. But, being honest, what do you think about me?”

“You?” Wendy looks thoughtful, staying silent for a few minutes before responding. “You’re pretty great. I like spending time with you. If it weren’t for you intruding into our room that day on ASC, I don’t think we would’ve stayed in touch like we do now.” She turns to look at me, appearing genuinely happy. “Thank-you for that. You’re wonderful.”

Okay, yeah, that’s great and all – but it still doesn’t answer my question.

I start flapping my arms around – either from growing anxiety or impatience. Wow, now I’m legitimately related to Chicken Little with how ridiculous I look. “Like,” I’m starting to stammer now. What the hell? When did this happen? “Do you see us having a future together? Like, dating?”

“Like, you being my boyfriend?”

I snap my fingers. “Yes, YES, that’s exactly it! Like, can you see us taking spontaneous trips together to Busan, Netflixing and chilling – maybe less chill, more sleep and cuddles – eating desserts until we’re full, taking tons of pictures together and creating anniversary albums for each other, celebrating one years with great food and awesome sex – “

“ ** _Jae_**!” Her screech is shrill when she slaps me on the arm playfully, but still amused.

“And when we get to our five-year anniversary, I plan on announcing you to the whole world at one of our concerts. I want the spotlights to be on you when I tell MyDays that I’m in love with you, and that I can’t wait until we move in together to adopt six rescue dogs from the shelter and maybe have a few kids on the side – “

“ ** _Jae_**!!” I don’t know why she’s getting more and more excited. Because of that, so am I. I can’t stop my speech about our promising future.

“But maybe you won’t want kids,” I add hastily, not noticing the headlights growing brighter and brighter. “And that’s completely okay! I’m fine with that, too!”

“I have to go now,” She stands up, and holds her arm out for the bus to stop.

“What?” I question, glaring at the vehicle. Curse you for coming on time.

Instead, I just turn back at her. She’s already halfway up the stairs and paying her bus fare. “What, no! You can’t leave now! You didn’t even answer my inquiry!”

Wendy continues to walk down the aisle of the bus, and thankfully, she sits down on one of the seats near me. I gesture for her to open the window frantically, and she does, looking entertained. “Yes, Sir Jae?”

“Is it a yes?!” My bus is early today, too – it’s just right behind hers.

Her bus driver looks annoyed. He barks, “ _Yah_! Guy who looks like a midget chicken!” EXCUSE ME? DID HE JUST CALL ME WHAT I THINK HE CALLED ME?

“Are you getting on this, or no? I have to go!” I don’t even know what to say – or, I don’t even know who I should be talking to at this point. I want to yell back at the bus driver for calling me such a rude name (FYI, it’s Chicken Little), but I also want to clamber on with Wendy even though I know my upcoming bus is my only trip back home without spending extra money on a taxi. In a fury, he slams the door shut in my face, and guns the engine, pulling far away from the curb.

No. Nope, nope. I can’t end it like this. I need to know. Now.  

So, I decide to do what most people would call the “Mission Impossible” move.

I make a terrific jump for Wendy’s open window, leaving her flabbergasted, and hold onto the sides for my dear life. Her expression turns into outright horror. “Jae, what the hell are you doing?!” She turns her head to yell at the bus driver to stop, but either he finds this super humorous that I’m endangering my life for a girl, or he literally can’t hear over the K-Pop that he’s blasting from the radio. The wind whips my face back and forth with such force that it seems to be reminiscent of that infamous kimchi slap, and I’m pretty sure I was going to suffer from some major burns on my knees from banging them on the metal every few seconds that he goes over a bump – or ten kilometres over the speed limit, for that matter.

Wendy has one of her hands holding mine to support me, but even then, I couldn’t help myself. Hey, I’m a tall guy. I stand much taller than I would like. My feet start to slip as I try to dangerously place them on a gap somewhere – but to no avail. “T-tell me!” I grit my teeth, fighting for a proper grip. “Will you be my girlfriend?!”

“Um – “

“ ** _I LIKE YOU, WENDY! I LIKE YOU SO MUCH THAT I CAN’T STAND IT!_** ”

The bus finally comes to a halt at a red light. Instead of giving me a direct answer, Wendy does something even better.

She. Kisses. Me. So abruptly that I almost lose my hold and fall into the Mercedes-Benz beside me (And the driver, too, whom I’m sure would sue JYP for repair funds if I actually did). I think I’m pretty lucky that this guy was the _only_ driver on the street at one in the morning. 

Yeah, that’s right. She KISSED me – yo mo’fuckas can’t get any of this. It was brief, lasting only a few heartbeats. And I’m sure I looked much worse than I normally do, since the wind styled my hair much better than my blow dryer back at the dormitory. But when she retreated, her eyes are teary. “Don’t endanger yourself like this, you dummy!”

“ ** _WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU KIDS DOING_**?!”

I scoff. “Hasn’t it taken you long enough to notice me?”

He’s stopped the engine altogether. Oh, shit.

“YOU KIDS WATCH TOO MANY DRAMAS.”

“Sir, you don’t understand – “ I begin matter-of-factly, positioning my glasses correctly. “I needed to ask an integral question that, if left unanswered, would be detrimental to my mental health.”

“MENTAL HEALTH, MY ASS. YOU,” He points a shaking finger at me. “JUMP OFF. And YOU!” I don’t appreciate the way he’s pointing at Wendy, but at the very least, it’s with a slightly softer tone this time around. “GET OUT. OUT, OUT, OUT, **_OUT_**!”

And we do. The drunk by-standers that had witnessed us all began to cheer, but I didn’t give any fucks about that.

Because with each other’s company – Wendy and I staying in a convenience store for the remainder of the night, scolding and tutting at me about inept athletic ability, not having a brain but still commenting under her breath about how I reminded her of Song Joong-Ki’s fight scenes while she cleaned my wounds and put colourful Pororo stickers on my legs and hands – it didn’t really matter now, did it?

* * *

A few days later, we’re on our sixth date now. Thankfully, JYP never found out – neither did SM. And we were happy to keep it that way.

“Do you want to hear something funny?” We’re just grabbing coffee together this morning, but were planning on heading to the studio for a composing session later on that day. Let me tell you: It’s pretty cool when your girlfriend and you share similar hobbies. Or occupations – either work.

“Amuse me, baby,” I say, taking a sip. Because it’s true: Any time she talked, I loved.

“I was interested in getting to know you way back when we guested on ASC,” She laughs as she recalls the memory from so many months ago. “But, I was too shy to make a move. When we had a break, Jimin confronted me to tell me that you said I was really pretty in person and that you were going to talk to me when you had the chance. Did you wonder where my members yet?”

“Uh, well,” I reply. “Either the washroom or just hiding.” Noticing her giggle, I add, “I’m guessing the latter?”

She nods. “In that tiny four feet closet. Let’s just say that Soo-Young had a particularly difficult time. But,” She brushes a piece of hair from her face and then takes my hand in hers. “They were very impressed with how smooth you were. They’ve also agreed that JaeDy sounds much better than WenHyung.”

Alrighty, then. JaeDy it was.

I’m ecstatic. And Wendy’s just as – or maybe a little less, I’m not sure. But with the way she has her head resting on my shoulder, I would like to take this opportunity to be a little cocky and declare with a high degree of confidence that she is.

Most importantly, Brian’s opinions are still irrelevant. 

All is well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, you have no idea LOL. Thanks for reading!


End file.
